Bleed
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: She is unaware of anything but the white...and him. She loved him...or so she thought. A shattering brings reality back and nothing is the same. better than summary. I'm tired, it's late, just read it lol Dark, a bit bloody. AU. R
1. Bleed

**_Bleed!!_**

**_Don't own Inuyasha and Co. A/N at end of the story._**

* * *

She had been a prisoner for so long. So long she could not remember what the sky looked like anymore. She could not remember the feeling of the sun on her face or the grass beneath her feet.

All she knew was the gray of the cell walls, the voices that yelled out during the night, the screams, the questions…and the pain. The pain was a constant companion but she loved when it came because it was when _he _came.

She rocked back and forth humming a little song that rang sweetly in the echoing room her long black hair trailing down her back and across the floor. She'd never let the visitors cut her hair, each time they reached for it she'd look at them with her dark blue eyes and smile. The folding knifes they brought to trim her hair made her think of _him _and so she would get happy. Her smile would scare them though and quickly they'd flee until at last they stopped coming.

She'd been alone for a while now, she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten anything but then again it was hard for her to remember much of anything.

"Little girl so blond and beautiful,"She sing softly as she stood and made her way to the door of her room. "Screams so sweetly in the night." She pressed on the lock of the door and shoved hard snapping the lock. Her smile was sweet and gentle as she pushed the door open the rest of the way.

The hall stretched in both directions for quite a ways and she finally saw a color besides white. A large blue sign hung on the wall with the figure of a running man. She touched it reverently loving the color against the white of the wall.

What else made such pretty colors?

She opened another door with her handy strength and stared at the young man whose arms were tied behind his back. He wasn't moving and she didn't know if he was dead but there was another pretty color in here.

Red…

His forehead and parts of the wall were splattered with the pretty, pretty color. She smiled singing more of her song. "Blood dripping oh so gently onto the dirty floor. Poor little girl, didn't see the axe. Didn't see the man, poor little girl. Oh so beautiful blond and red." She wandered up and down the hallway opening each of the doors, sometimes the people in them moved, sometimes they ran from the room, many did nothing but watch her however.

Finally she heard her name shouted down the hall and turned her smile widening as _he _approached her. He was the only one who cared for her.

"Kagome!"

Ahhh…he said it, her name. She loved to hear him say her name, even when it was under her own screaming, when he pronounced her name a smile would spread across her face. He came forward needle in hand to force her back to her room while other people dressed like him tried to calm the other special people who were now free thanks to her.

She moved towards him and her hands reached out only to freeze midway as a new voice cut across the screams and the cries of the specials. _Where have you gone Kagome?_

She felt tears leak from her eyes and she dug her fingers into her hair as time slowed down. He was reaching for her and people were running back and forth between them.

'_Did I go somewhere?'_

_Kagome! Where are you?_

She could see him coming closer and instead of moving toward him as she usually did she began to back away. Love was not clutching in her heart anymore…it was fear and hate. The blue of the sign mocked her, its cheerful man running was almost telling her to run as well.

'_Here…I am here. Who are you?'_

_Kagome…its Inuyasha. Come back._

Her head snapped back, her hair flying in all directions revealing her bare, bruised, scarred and still beautifully supple body. Clothing was unknown to the special of a moment ago. But Kagome was coming back.

"Naraku…" Her voice came out in the same sing song voice that she'd been singing of the murdered girl.

"Yes Kagome…It's your Naraku." He said coming closer. When he was just out of reach Kagome snapped her head to him, her eyes dilating until there was very little blue left. In her mind she could see the red again, the man's blood splattered on the walls, her blood after one of his experiments, blood….blood…BLOOD!

"BLEED!!" Kagome shouted and the room began to bleed. Doctors and nurses and the other freaks that Naraku had gotten to torture her and the other 'special' people began to bleed slowly at first, then faster and faster. They bleed from cuts from the specials, their noses, their mouths, their eyes and ears. Nothing was spared as blood flew drenching everyone and everything. Naraku was the last to fall his eyes staring in frantic awe at Kagome.

"You are the Jewel." He whispered still trying to touch her.

"Die." Kagome whispered backing away. Naraku's eyes closed and he hit the ground hard.

Kagome looked at all the people she'd freed and her mind began to finally rise from the drug induced haze it had been in for the last long while. Special, Naraku's word for the 'patients' in this lab. The rodents more like, because they had special powers. She remembered now, the words he'd say while he poked and prodded, cut and sliced, that they had powers, powers unlike he'd ever seen and he was looking for a Jewel, the Shikon Jewel, the strongest and greatest of the powers.

She stepped over Naraku's body and studied the straightening people who all looked around in confusion and fear as well. The drugs were gone from their minds as well. She kept walking, straight down the hall and out the door to feel the sunshine on her face.

Jewel? She began to laugh as her face tilted up the sky. She ignored the blood covering her and tugging her hair heavily down her back to trail behind her on the ground.

_Where are you Kagome?_

The long forgotten voice persisted in her mind and she began to walk, following the tug of her mind to the location of the voice, uncaring of the trail of people who followed her reverently.

She began to hum once again then her voice carried over the crowd behind her. "I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl…"

* * *

**_Alright...I don't know exactly what was going through my mind as I wrote this I have to say. I just kept seeing Kagome dark and deranged. So it developed into this. I don't know if I am going to make this longer but I might. The darkness is appealing to my stressed out state. _**

**_Explainations: Kagome is in a labratory where Naraku has been experimenting on her and others who showed 'magical' or 'psychic' abilities, searching for what is called the Shikon Jewel, what he believes to be the gene that is the cause of the powers, but is in fact the leader of the psychic people by nature. She remembers nothing of her previous life nor who she really is. Only her own name. Suddenly she breaks free and with the words of someone she once knew the drugs are slammed from her body giving her her memory. She uses her magic, which is the ability to make people bleed, stop bleeding, or clean the blood of toxins, etc, on the people who hurt her and kill them all. Then she leaves and searches for Inuyasha who she can hear in her head and feel with her magic._**

**_Let me know if you want me to continue this into a full fledged story or not. I have to say with all the other stories I'm writing I'll need at least 5 reviews to make me consider writing more. No I'm not a review whore or I'd say 15. But if I get five I know that there is actual interest in this._**

**_Anyway enough rambling. READ and REVIEW and let me know if you want more._**


	2. Shikon Band

**This story stalks me I swear!!**

**LOL notes about this chapter: It is still in third person. As you will see Kagome doesn't have ALL of her memories. When she does, it will become first person. She will be getting flashbacks and they will be written in first as well. Hmmm...nething else? Umm there are going to be a lot of names popping up. Each was chosen for a reason so don't worry about the random additions. If there are other questions feel free to ask. Now off to my other stories lol.**

**For MPXD, Jade-Hime, heartslol, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, KyosBeads13, and enchantressXofSouls**

* * *

She opened her eyes to see the black sky above her. Stars shone down but there was no warmth in their cold light. She wished she'd woken up under the sun but…at least she was home. At least partially in her own mind.

She sat up and glanced around at the ten or so people sleeping around her. They were all cuddling together around her as if seeking comfort. After a moment she got to her feet. _Come home. _The voice was calling insistently.

She knew the name of the person and she knew that they meant a great deal to her. But sadly…that was about all that she remembered.

She placed her hand to her chest, feeling the healing skin beneath her damaged fingers. She could feel the pull of him, guiding her through these woods and avoiding the roads as they wandered. It was the night after they left that place behind.

When she stood the others also woke and got to their feet. There was very little clothing between them and those who had had clothing, threw it off in disgust at the grime and blood on them. They should have been embarrassed but they were alive.

"We're close." She said to the others and began to walk. She felt a tug on her hair and looked over her shoulder to see a young boy carrying her hair.

He had red-brown hair and bright green eyes behind the bruises. For a moment she saw fire flash around him before it disappeared. "I'll keep your hair from the ground my lady." He said quietly.

She turned back to face front and continued walking. "Kagome. Not lady." She said quietly. They were very quiet as they walked, almost as if they feared talking would have them back there immediately.

Hours later, a few hours after the sun had risen she found the place she was looking for. The back of a large house stood in the middle of a clearing in front of them. "We're here." She said to those behind her. A few whimpers of relief came to her ears and she started forward.

She hadn't gotten far before the glass door flew open. A man stood in the frame staring out at them. From the side of the house ran another man and a woman who slid to a stop at the sight of a number of dirty, naked, bloody people spread out behind me.

She started forward again, her head held high, the boy either had to walk with her or drop her hair and he came forward. The others trickled after me and she stopped a few feet from the back porch. The man in the door way was staring at her, his golden eyes wide with shock as he moved forward to the end of the porch the sunlight reflected from his silver hair.

"Are you Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice was low but she saw a shiver pass through him.

The woman, a brown hair brown eyed beauty, moved forward and drew her attention to her. She stopped arms length from her and reached out to touch her face. A few of the people behind her started forward hands and mouths moving as they started to pull up their various powers. She held up her hand to stop them as the other woman wiped a bit of blood from her face. "Kagome?"

The man on the porch choked on his breath and she nodded. "Yes."

The woman let out a cry and threw her arms around her as tears poured from her eyes. "You're home!"

The other man, black haired and purple eyed, came forward to stare at her. "Welcome home Kagome."

She looked from one to the other and her eyes clashed back to the man with golden eyes. "Who are you all?"

* * *

She sat at the edge of the hot spring clearing watching her flock wash the blood and grime of the lab from their bodies as her hair got a much needed cut. She had refused to cut it too short but waist length seemed just right to her. "So I knew you before I was taken?"

The woman, Sango, finished cutting her hair and moved to sit next to her keeping her eyes solely on her. "Yes. We grew up together. You, Inuyasha, Miroku and I."

The red haired child, Shippo, moved to lean against her side and she wrapped her arm around him. Miroku, the black haired man sat on one side of the hot spring bandaging the wounded men and an old woman sat on the other side bandaging the women. She had a number of bandages and two wraps on her hands to splint the broken bones but over all, most of her injuries had already healed into pink scars crisscrossing her body.

She said nothing else as the rest of her bandaged flock moved to sit with her. Sango moved away uncomfortably as each person moved forward to touch her in some way. She wandered to Miroku and the old woman as each person surrounded her.

A man knelt in front of her bowing his head. He was briefly surrounded by lightning and he looked up into her eyes. "I'm Bankotsu. You saved us. My life is yours."

She ran a hand gently through his long black hair and he moved to sit at her left. Deep inside she hoped that she would never need his life but she could feel that their battle was not over. Following his lead the others approached and told her their names and pledged loyalty to her, as if to a feudal queen.

The men, including Bankotsu of Lightning were: Renkotsu also of fire; Jakotsu of metal; Juromaru of death; and Kouga of wolves.

The girls were Rin of minds; Kagura of wind; and Ayame of wolves.

There was one other child besides Shippo of Fire; Kanna of mirrors.

As each pledged their life and powers to aid her she felt their words twirl in her blood and in theirs. She stood drawing their eyes to her. "Something is coming after us, my band of Specials." Their eyes glittered with rage and passion as she stood tall looking at each. "I won't ask you to continue to fight by my side but should you choose to, you are my Shikon Band. We shall fight until we are free." Their cheers rocked the clearing and they were led back to the house and given clothing.

She stood in the backyard, the grass tickling her feet looking slightly curious at the three picnic tables set up in the yard. Sango had given her a pair of blue jeans and a white tanktop she had said were Kagome's, mine, but they fit loosely on her body. She heard a step behind her and the pull at her chest told her it was Inuyasha.

"What happened to you Kagome?" His voice was soft but he made no attempt to touch her though she could feel his blood singing with the desire to hold her, _Kagome_.

"Inuyasha…" She let his name roll off of her tongue and turned to face him. "I remember nothing besides the cell, my name, and yours." She could feel the calling of blood behind Inuyasha and peered over his shoulder to see Sango leaning against the porch listening. "I was tortured and drugged. Somehow I broke open my cell as well as everyone else's. Naraku…the man who held us all prisoner called out my name and when I turned to him, ready to submit to his torture once again, I heard your voice." She peered up at him as his eyes flared. "I heard your voice asking me where I had gone. And then I remembered that I was taken prisoner and that I had to get back to you."

Inuyasha had unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at her. Sango's voice carried over the air to them. "Why did he take you all?"

She laughed humorlessly as Shippo and Kanna darted out of the house and stood at her side holding onto her hands. It seemed as though she had become their safety line now. "He wanted to find what he called the Shikon Jewel. He thought it was a mystical phrase to describe the gene that gave psychic powers. He wasn't very discreet as he cut into my flesh." She admitted kneeling to pull Kanna and Shippo into her arms.

"Did he find it?" Miroku's voice came as he and the old woman carried out trays of food to place on the picnic tables. Rin and Ayame came out carrying silverware and plates and a number of other men came out with food as well.

"He thought so. But it wasn't a gene." She replied nudging Shippo and Kanna to take their seats at the table as everything was finished being placed.

"What was it?" Inuyasha asked touching her arm slightly.

She didn't reply as she moved away and made sure that everyone was sitting and getting food. It'd been days since any of them had eaten, or longer, and they were now her responsibility. She had to make sure they were alright.

"She is." Ayame whispered. "Naraku said she was the Jewel."

* * *

He gasped and sat up his hand flying to his chest. He was alive, though barely. Apparently his guess was correct. In all the torturing he had done to Kagome, he'd seen that many of her wounds had closed up quicker than any of the others. In a random experiment, he'd injected some of her blood into his own body. It looked like it had been what saved his life from her killing spree. He noticed that all of the dead people surrounding him had been his helpers, none of the specials had been killed. Her control was amazing.

One other doctor shot to her feet gasping. The only other person who'd he'd given Kagome's blood. "Kikyo."

Her eyes flew to his and she sighed in relief. "You were right."

"Of course I was." He stripped the bloody clothes off right there in the hall and moved upstairs to his quarters Kikyo following close behind. "Now…we really need to find them all and bring them back. I don't think we could survive another death without getting more blood from her."

"You are probably right." Kikyo said stepping into the shower behind him. "When do we leave?"

"Let's call in the others after we rest and then begin to plan." He said washing the blood away methodically.

"Yes, Naraku."

* * *

**_Alright please let me know what you think. This stalks me. _**

**_And come on, we all saw that ending coming. No saying I left a cliffy._**


	3. Memories

**Chapter Three. **

**It starts out kinda light-hearted. I don't want an overwhelming angst-ness.**

* * *

She stood in the doorway as a handful of her Band crawled into bed. When she'd told Inuyasha that it probably would be a good idea for all of them to stay together he and Miroku had set to work turning the large airy basement into a place for all of them to sleep. A bunch of mats, futons, and sleeping bags covered and comforted them. She wasn't going to sleep though. She waited until the last, Bankotsu, had fallen asleep before wandering back upstairs into the kitchen.

She watched as Inuyasha set out two cups of tea at the bar and sat in front of one of them. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked quietly.

He looked up his eyes warm at the sight of her. "I was hoping you would." He replied looking back at the marble countertop and motioning to the other mug.

She moved silently and hopped onto the seat and pulled the mug closer to her. She inhaled the warm scent of jasmine tea and smiled softly as a memory of drinking tea with an older woman and laughing flitted through her mind. "I don't remember much of anything." She confessed after a moment of silence. "What can you tell me about myself?" She asked. For some reason she felt like he was the one to ask. It had been his voice that had called her home after all.

He sipped his drink for a moment before looking at her his eyes bright. "I don't know what to tell you. We grew up together. You were in a house of four, your mother, your grandfather, and your brother and you. Your grandfather…he died a little while after you were taken. He always knew you'd make it back though. I called your mother while you were cleaning up. She and your brother should be here within the next day or so. You were always a sweet, kind girl, and always looked after others before yourself. You disappeared almost three years ago." He said and reached out a hand to her face. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Why don't I remember this house?" She asked leaning her cheek into his hand. "I see flashes of you, Miroku, and Sango but…I don't remember the house."

"We moved in here a little over six months ago. We discovered the Black Spider Medical Incorporation had been behind a bunch of kidnappings, and we have a spy in their midst who thought you were one of the…experiments they kept. This house was our base of operations to discover where you had gone." He slid from the stool and moved to wrap his arms around her.

For a moment she let him, feeling the blood running through him and her flow in harmony. "What was I to you?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

**

* * *

**

There won't be a lot of point of view switching but…I feel like some is necessary. So…

_**Point of View Inuyasha**_

I froze, my arms wrapped tightly around the girl I'd loved for almost as long as I'd been alive. I could remember the day I saw her, five years old and yelling at that idiot Kouga for pushing Sango. I'd known then I loved her, I even turned to my older brother and told him so. He'd merely glanced at me before nudging me into the field with my classmates and moving to talk to my teacher.

I'd gone to her and introduced myself. She'd loved my hair and eyes and pounced on me to give me a hug and call me her new friend. I'd never felt such happiness as I did then. We were inseparable; the double couple as others called us, Sango and Miroku, and Me and Kagome. We were always together, getting into trouble and helping each other out of it at the same time.

I remembered the day she disappeared. I had finally convinced her to go on a date with me and I arrived at her house, climbing up those cursed steps in the pouring rain. I could remember her mother opening the door and knowing something was wrong. After she told me Kagome never made it home from school, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru and I started searching on our own. We found nothing.

After six months the cops stopped actively searching, they thought she ran away. The rest of us knew better. It was a full year before Sesshomaru found out that Black Spider Medical Incorporation, the darkest name for medical research I'd ever heard, had been accused of kidnapping. They'd replied that they merely took in runaways. The returned child was brainwashed and said they wanted to go back to the facility. It took another year but we got a spy into the upper circles of the company and moved into the house a little after that, it was a bit over a days hard walk from their center of operations.

I looked down into the eyes of Kagome and realized…it wasn't the Kagome I'd loved before. Her eyes held a sadness, a pain and strength Kagome had never known. "I was your best friend. I'd even hoped to be your boyfriend at one time." I told her quietly and started to move away.

She reached up and ran her fingers into my hair. "I remember kissing you." She said softly and pressed her lips gently to mine. When she leaned away, I had a hard time breathing and found it was almost impossible to step away. "I want to remember more."

**

* * *

**

Okay Back to Kagome

She spoke the truth, she did remember kissing him and she wanted to remember more. How was she to get that memory was her question. With a smile she leaned away from him letting herself slide to her feet and off the stool. A hand reached out toward him as her eyes grew dazed. "I remember dancing…" She began to hum and dance around the room. "_No wonder your heart feels it's flying, your head feels it's spinning, each happy ending's a brand new beginning…"_ She focused again as he began to hum with her and took her hands to dance around the room.

"We danced to this at a party the night you agreed to go on a date with me." He said after a moment still swinging her gently around the kitchen.

"Why can't I remember anything?" She asked twirling beneath his arm the music no longer mattering.

"You had a horrible experience, you were tortured and drugged." Inuyasha's voice was harsh with pain saying these things. "It will come back eventually. Until then…lean on me all you want." He pulled her tighter and brushed his lips gently over her forehead.

He left her then, her blood cooling gently beneath her skin. She didn't move for a long time merely stared out across the room, seeing nothing but a memory; a dance under strobe lights and glittering dresses, a smiling man and a happy laugh.

But then the walls around her began to bleed. She saw those around her begin to scream and tear at their hair and eyes as they morphed into her. Others turned into black hair and red eyes and wielded knives.

She sank to her knees her own hands coming to grip her hair as she struggled not to scream. She remembered more now, how when she was first captured, she would refuse to scream because he liked it so much, how he loved to know he was causing her pain. She could feel blood running from her wounds as they reopened under her memory. The warm liquid trailing down her skin, sensuously and begging for her to notice it would listen to her.

A touch on her shoulder had her flinging her head up like a wild horse and she was face to face with Rin. Rin touched her and she watched as one of Rin's wounds opened on her arm and began to bleed.

Slowly she closed her eyes and tried to force the bleeding to stop both on her and on Rin. When she reopened her eyes Rin was smiling and tugging her to her feet. "It's time to sleep Kagome. We are safe here." She murmured pulling the slightly younger girl towards the basement ignoring the puddles of blood they were leaving behind.

She followed her heartbeat slowing. She remembered the last three years now perfectly. From the moment she woke up in Naraku's cell to escaping. She remembered Naraku's first words to her.

"_You are one of my very Special People. You have a talent like no other. After today…you won't remember your life before today. I don't want you thinking you have somewhere to run to do I? After today…you are mine."_

* * *

**Naraku is a total bastard isn't he? Next chapter will have more flashes of memory, a few of her torture and conversations with the other Specials. Sesshomaru will show up and we will learn who the spy is and their latest news. **

**I hope the switch wasn't too confusing but I thought a bit of Inuyasha's thoughts had to come through. Also I know Inuyasha was way way OC but remember, this has been a long period of time of them knowing each other, he's got the lovey personality from like chapter 450 on in the manga. **

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Remembering

**Alright well the first thing to say is that this chapter is a memory. So it will be first person and in italics. It might not be too long but because the memory is important I wanted it to have its own chapter dedicated to it. Sooooooo here we go.**

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes and looked around the white room my forehead crinkling in confusion. "Where…" I wondered aloud and stood on shaky legs. With a start I noticed I was wearing a hospital gown. "What the…" I wrapped my arms around my body in shock. I closed my eyes and plunged my hands into my hair to try to remember where I was and what I was doing there.

_It wasn't really a hospital no matter what I was wearing. There was nothing in the room but a drain in the center of the floor and the door. No windows, no bed, no IVs no monitors, nothing but the door and drain. _If someone expects me to pee and poop down that drain they are going to be in some serious trouble…_I thought my temper starting to flair. _

_My eyes snapped open in shock as another thought raced through my head, though I knew that I shouldn't be here…I didn't know where I _should_ be. I counted to ten slowly then began to filter through things I did remember. _My name…it was…it was Kagome, Kagome something. Damn it! I didn't know my last name!! Umm okay I was…I don't know how old…oh my god…I don't know anything about me! _I started to hyperventilate, my chest squeezing tightly and tears rushing to my eyes. I didn't know who I was, I didn't know where I was, and I was alone and terrified. _

_A scream from outside my room had me scrambling away from the wall behind me. I could feel something pressing into my mind as the scream went on and on. It was like I could feel pain from what was happening next to me. I could feel anger and a knife slicing through my arm though nothing was happening to me. I began to panic and the feeling faded but I could remember it though I didn't understand it. _

_After the screaming dissolved into heart wrenching sobs I was able to tune it out to try to think. _Okay I don't know who I am or where I am. But I know my first name. Why would I remember that and only that? And why would I be here? Was I kidnapped?

Oh mygod! Aliens have kidnapped me for scientific experimentation! _I gripped my hair tightly and shut my eyes. _Kagome get a hold of yourself! Aliens have better people to nab than some student…_I thought trying to ignore the statistics of random farmers being nabbed. _More likely I am kidnapped by some psycho man who will want to rape, torture and murder me. _Tears began to pour from my eyes as that thought finished and I gave a watery chuckle. _Great thoughts Kagome! That will really buck you up.

_The door opened across the way from me and my head jerked up to look at the man in the door way. He had wavy black hair pulled back in a pony tail and red eyes. He smiled at me and my heart clenched in fear. He closed the door and knelt and with an overwhelming sense of sickness I noticed the few droplets of blood on his sleeves. He gave me a small smile and reached out a hand. _

"_Kagome? Are you feeling better?" He asked quietly. _

"_Better?" I asked my throat harsh with fear. "Was…was I not feeling well?" I closed my eyes striving to remember…something before waking up in this place._

"_You were very sick. You were picked up unconscious on the side of the road and brought here. You were suffering from delusions and had a terribly high fever." He laid the back of his hand on my forehead and I tried not to flinch back at his seemingly doctorish movements but there was something about him that creepd me out badly. "You don't remember?"_

_I slowly shook my head. "Is that common with people who have delusions and high fevers?" I asked uncertainly._

"_Oh yes. When you have a high fever it is very common for a length of time to follow where memories are missing. How much do you remember?" The man asked and went about feeling my pulse and checking my eyes. _

"_Umm, I don't remember anything. Who are you?" I said and shivered at the smile that crossed his face._

"_You can call me Naraku." He murmured and pressed my hands flat on the floor. I flinched away as he held me immobile. My knees were drawn up and the way he held my hands kept me from retreating though there was no where that I could go as far in the corner as I was already. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I screeched and tried to get away from his invading lips but he moved away and looked hurt. "You really don't remember me?" He murmured and looked away before I could name the emotion in his eyes. _

"_Remember you?" I gasped, his lips felt like acid on mine and I gazed around the room desperate to escape. "What about you should I remember?"_

"_We were lovers." Naraku murmured still refusing to look at me. "You were a runaway and moved in here, I know your room doesn't look like much but with your delusions I didn't want to have you hurt yourself on something. There are great chances of you repeating your delusions so I can't give you any of the furniture yet. I'll just wait for you to remember me." His voice came out long suffering._

_I could feel something in me screaming as he moved away, a part of me wanted to believe him, wanted him to be what he said he was but that was because there was nothing else for me to look at, nothing else for me to say was mine. I wanted to cling to the one thing that was solid and real but I could feel a part of me thrusting me away from him. He didn't seem familiar to me, if he truly was my lover wouldn't I recognize him on some subconscious level? But he wasn't familiar in anyway shape or form. He was as much a stranger to me…as I was at the moment. _

_He reached into a pocket and pulled out a syringe. "Here Kagome. You need some nutrients and sleep. This is a vitamin relaxant." He took my arm though I struggled up until he put the needle in me. I _knew _I didn't want the liquid inside the needle to get in me. _

_I closed my eyes as the cool liquid spread from my arm into my body and when I opened my eyes again I smiled widely at the man in front of me. "Hello…" I purred and leaned to the side. He smiled back and wrapped straps around my hands and feet and attached them to rings in the floor that I hadn't noticed before to keep me from moving and I made no attempt to stop him. He was touching me and I was oddly happy with it. _

"_Alright Kagome. What I gave you was a vitamin relaxant, just much stronger than most others. It makes you pliable, I guess you could consider it similar to the date rape drug." He chuckled beneath his breath when I made no signs of alarm. "Perfect." He pulled out a knife and began to slice beneath my skin at my elbow. I flinched away from the knife but couldn't move enough to stop him. He took a small chip from another pocket and pushed it into the hole he'd made in me. Then he began to stitch it back up. "You see Kagome, I have discovered that there is a gene in specific people's blood. This gene gives them special powers, kind of like X-men. You know who the X-men are don't you?" He continued without even looking at me for acknowledgement. Once he'd finished stitching me back up he opened the door and a tall willowy black haired woman entered. I studied her and was faintly amused that she looked a lot like me. The two of them bent over me and began to examine the computer in her hand. "The chip I put inside of you will read your health and the gene. If the reading goes well, we can figure out what your powers are."_

"_How…" I murmured, the two of them looked at me shocked. I got the feeling that I wasn't supposed to be able to think let alone talk with the drugs in me. "How do you know who has the gene?" _

_Naraku tilted his head as if considering my question then shrugged as if it didn't matter if he told me. "We hacked into the national database that carries the blood and DNA information of everyone ever admitted into the hospital. From there we just…picked them up." He grinned and it wasn't a good smile. But…I couldn't find it in me to move away, I was drawn to the madness I saw in his eyes as much as I was repelled by it. The damn drugs…there was more than a relaxant in them._

_He smiled as a bit of intelligence lit up in my eyes and leaned forward. "Yes…that's right Kagome. The drug makes you attracted to the first person you see. For the girls I am the one they see, for the boys, it is always Kikyo. The attraction changes eventually but Kikyo and I perfected it. You could call it…Love Potion # 11." _

_I closed my eyes and tried to ignore them as they muttered to each other and poked and prodded me. "Virgin." I heard Kikyo mutter almost low enough for me to miss it, "Apparently we got her before her and her boyfriend got around to having sex."_

Boyfriend…_Tears leaked slowly from my eyes. I had left a boyfriend behind. No matter what he told me or convinced me of later on, right now I knew he'd kidnapped me and I had to escape. My body jerked as a scream down the hall rang out again. The two of them hurriedly unhooked me and darted out the room slamming it behind them. I moved to lean against the wall beside me and heard a muffled voice, "142 days, 142 days." It muttered over and over as a soft thump hit the wall with each statement. I began to cry in earnest, there was no escape from here was there? I leaned my head against the wall as tears dropped onto my clenched hands; I _would_ get out of here. I pulled away into my mind as the door opened again and I felt two pairs of hands pulling me back to the floor. My eyes stayed closed and I left my body behind. Kagome was out of their reach._

_The next few weeks Kagome tried to remember everything but nothing came to mind and she could only feel the fear and pain that Naraku inflicted on her. But through the pain, affection began to blossom, she began to believe she loved him, the part of her mind that was free of the drugs and wanted to be home knew that she was suffering from severe Stockholm syndrome but there was nothing she could do. She could only wait while the drugs slowly began to be pushed out of her blood by the power in her that Naraku mentioned. He would never discover what her power was though because in that small part, that part that was still truly _Kagome _hid it from him as best as she could but she knew that the drugs he insisted on pumping into her, were hiding the true nature of her power. __At times she wondered if he feared her and that was why he worked so hard to keep her immobile and incoherent._

_The man was on day 1,210 when she finally managed to dissipate all the various drugs in her and she opened her eyes to the world around her without the haze. Naraku was smart, changing her drugs and doses to keep her from growing immune to them but not smart enough to realize every time he cut into her skin, whether for his experiments or for his sadistic pleasure, Kagome gave the blood that leaked out of her, almost all of the drugs so within minutes of injection, she was almost drug free. _"Little girl so blond and beautiful," _She murmured the words he sang every time he came to her. And suddenly she was free._

**

* * *

**

And there is the memory. There is still a lot missing from the time frame, she was captured for three years after all, but in truth it was mental and physical torture. Most of the coming memories will be other people sharing theirs since Naraku never figured out her power until the end he never took her other places but he did more...harsh things for the ones he figured out what they did. Next chapter Kagome remembers herself. Not everything but it will go back to first person lol cause I hate this third. Please review and let me know how you like it.


	5. Lightning and Metal

**Chapter 5!! Yes here it is! Like I said, first person cause…well I like it lol. And I don't use it often with Kagome. She's going to seem very…ADHD, at least she felt that way to me but as time goes on she'll even out. **

* * *

I sat up with a start and peered around the room noticing the many people piled together. For a moment I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then opened them again. I gazed at the sleeping people and felt my heart pinch. These people had pledged their lives to _me, _to a girl, no a woman, who until going to sleep last night barely had any memory of her life before the lab.

Slowly I climbed to my feet and walked over to the one I'd decided would be my second in command. "Bankotsu…" I shook his shoulder slightly and smiled at him when he opened his eyes to me. "Come with me." I murmured being sure to wake no one else up.

He nodded and the two of us picked our way up from the basement. We entered the kitchen and looking out the window I realized the sun wasn't even up yet. I noticed the puddle of blood on the floor from the night before and began to search for something to clean it up as I talked. "Alright Bankotsu, I have gotten my memory back, or at least most of it. I don't remember much from beyond three years but I know who I am now. I want to test something and I wanted to know if you would be willing to help me out."

Bankotsu took a handful of the paper towels and began to help me clean up the floor his eyes never leaving my face. "What is it you want to test?" The unwavering trust in his eyes gave me pause and a sense of belonging I'd missed since my capture.

"As you guys know, my power is with blood. I want to see if I can clear out the rest of the drugs in your system." I said calmly. I knew what I was suggesting was going to be very hard but…I wanted the drugs out of all of our systems. I knew there was a lot in me but I knew even if I could get it out of me, I couldn't necessarily get it out of anyone else.

Bankotsu smiled widely at me. "Is that all?" He laughed and nodded. "I would be honored to help you with this my Lady."

"First off, don't call me that. I am Kagome got it?" I smiled back and grasped his hand gratefully. While in that white room I'd had no one, just Naraku and the other 'doctors' and their constant administering of pain. Bankotsu had been there almost as long as I had. I remembered them bringing him into the lab, he'd fought hard enough and with enough control over his power that he'd electrocuted one of the nurses. "Now let me think…I think…do you have any left over wounds?" I asked a bit squeamishly. I would need a part of him to bleed but I didn't want to go any where near the knifes, I didn't think I'd ever want to get near them again.

Bankotsu nodded and lifted up his shirt to reveal a bandage on his abs. "Will this do?"

"Perfect!" I said and grabbed his hand. I led him outside and for a moment the two of us stood side by side watching the sun begin to rise. "Alright hmmm…lets sit in the grass." I murmured to myself and stalked off the porch. Almost as soon as I began to move I felt a twinge in my head that told me some one was approaching us. I turned back to see Jakotsu. "Hi Jakotsu." I smiled at him as he came up slowly.

"Hello Kagome…do you mind if I come? It's hard to sleep without Bankotsu." Jakotsu murmured shyly. His cheeks flushed and I glanced my eyebrows raised between the two men.

"We knew each other before…Naraku. We grew up together, us and Renkotsu were part of a gang called the Band of Seven. The three of us had…powers and got sold out by someone to Naraku. At least…that is the memories I have." Bankotsu murmured frowning.

"I just remember Bankotsu protecting me." Jakotsu said his eyes meeting mine. "So can I stay?"

"Of course you can stay. I'll help protect you as well." I wrapped my arms around the young man and realized that, as pretty as he was, he was probably sexually abused for most of his life. I held him as a shudder went through his body and he wrapped his arms around me as well. After a moment the three of us moved into the grass and sat together.

The two of them gazed at me with such trust that I bowed low to them. "I don't know if I deserve the trust you are giving me." I felt two hands reach out to grab my shoulders and was pulled into a rough hug from Bankotsu. Jakotsu leaned forward and joined, wrapping his arms around the two of us as well.

"I don't remember a lot, none of us do. But Kagome, I remember the blood flying every where as you killed the doctors who inflicted so much pain on us. Each one of them died, but _none_ of us were hurt. None! To me…that makes you our leader, in the midst of panic, you were careful that none of us were injured." Bankotsu said stroking my hair.

"I don't know…I don't know anything." I cried tears leaking from my tightly closed eyes. My heart tightened as I felt another presence near us. "I'm afraid." I whispered looking up into Bankotsu's blue eyes.

He leaned forward till our foreheads touched and smiled softly at me. "And that's alright. As long as you are afraid of your power and what you could do…you'll never abuse it." He hugged me tightly again and then set me back on my butt. "Now…lets get started before it gets too much later."

I nodded and wiped my eyes looking around for the presence I had felt earlier. There was no one in the immediate area and the…feel of the person was familiar and nonthreatening so I pushed it from my mind. "Alright. Take off your shirt and the bandage." I crossed my legs and waited until he had settled before reaching out to touch my fingertips lightly to the skin above his wound. "If it starts to hurt too much let me know and I'll stop. Jakotsu, you might want to run and grab a bowl of water and towel while I work." I watched him nod and rush into the house then closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of blood coming from beneath my fingertips. I dove into the feeling until all I could see and feel was the blood in Bankotsu's body. For a moment I paused getting used to what it felt like so I could redo this later and then I began to surge through him with each heart beat. I gathered all of the infected blood and drugs and began to drag it around behind my consciousness and with each pass I pushed it from the wound in his chest. I could feel his body beginning to tire the more bad blood I got rid of but I didn't pull away yet. Instead I breezed through his mind wrapping it tightly in my powers as if I was hugging him close to me. I felt a flutter and began to draw away as the damage the drugs had done began to drain and follow me back out into the open air.

I opened my eyes and saw a dribble of blood yet to be wiped away but a Bankotsu, though pale, wearing a wide smile as his face was turned up to the sky. "Bankotsu?" I whispered waving back and forth. Two hands caught me and I looked up to see Inuyasha sitting behind me and steadying me. "Hi Inuyasha." I smiled widely at him and I saw the shock go through him.

"Hello Kagome." He said giving me a smile back. "Sesshomaru is here. He has news for us."

"Oh! I'll be in soon." I gave his hand a squeeze and looked back at Bankotsu. "How are you feeling?" I asked urgently gripping his hands tightly.

"Wonderful." He responded, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I can remember everything. I remember my mother…before she died when I was six." He opened his eyes and gave me a tremulous but wide smile. "You did it Kagome." He wrapped his arms around me and jumped to his feet squeezing me tightly. "And look!" He let me go and turned away. He closed his eyes for a moment then threw a hand forward as if he was throwing a baseball. A ball of lightning shot from his hand to explode on a tree across the clearing. "I remember how to use my powers!" He jumped up and down in happiness.

"Wonderful!" I jumped with him then screeched in shock as the tree fell over towards us. A brief flash of light flew above us and the tree moved off course enough that no one was injured. I gazed at the sharp metal blade sticking from the trunk that had sent it sideways and narrowed my eyes. "Wasn't that…"

"The bowl." Jakotsu said panting. "Yes. I changed it's shape as I threw it. Naraku could never use metal around me. Even with all the damn drugs he put in me, metal would bend to _my _will." He straightened, pride lacing his voice for the first time in a long time.

I turned linking arms with the two men. "I am so happy! I'm famished though. Jakotsu after I eat want me to work on you?"

Jakotsu nodded happily. "Yes please!" He skipped ahead of us as the door opened abruptly. "Everything is fine! Bankotsu just blew up a tree!" He sang hugging Inuyasha as he passed the man.

Inuyasha stared in shock at the tree, Jakotsu, and the two smiling people approaching him. "Umm alright. This way Kagome." He held out his hand and I grinned and kissed Bankotsu's cheek before giving my hand to Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru…I know that name." I murmur walking alongside Inuyasha as my two guards disappeared back into the basement to tell the others what had happened.

"He's my half-brother. You two were pretty close." Inuyasha said quietly. I could tell he was a bit upset about my kissing Bankotsu so I tugged him to a stop.

"Bankotsu let me test my powers on him." I said looking up into Inuyasha's beautiful eyes. I knew that a bit of me remembered him, but until I was able to remember anything…I knew I would remain afraid. After all…Naraku had told me we were lovers as well.

Inuyasha nodded. "I saw, what did you do?"

I smiled widely and saw his eyes darken in memory at my smile. "I was able to clean his blood of all drugs and restore the damage the drugs did to his mind! He has his memory back. I'll try it on myself later today then go through all the others. Bankotsu also said that he was able to remember how to use his powers! I'll have to check but I don't know if he knew before I went into his mind or now that I was in his mind so we shall see!" I started walking again.

Inuyasha laughed and tugged me close to his side as we walked. "It's good to see you so happy again." He frowned at the serious look on the new mans face as we entered another room and I realized that I didn't know how long I would be happy.

The man was tall, very tall and had the same silver hair and gold eyes as Inuyasha but where Inuyasha was wild and untamed, the other man was ordered and calm. "Hello Kagome."

"Hi, you must be Sesshomaru! Give me a few days," I smiled shaking his hand. "My memory is not very present at the moment."

"So I was informed." Sesshomaru gave me a small smile and a part of my mind said that seeing it was rare. "Your mother and brother will be here in the morning." My smile grew but halted when his next words left his mouth. "But…Naraku didn't die in your escape."

**

* * *

**

And as promised! Sesshomaru makes an appearance! Review!!


	6. In My Mind

**Here is Chapter 6 of Bleed. I don't know why I update it, not like theres all that much attention on it but I like crazy dark Kagome in this story.**

* * *

I was silent for a very long time after Sesshomaru's statement. It was disturbing both him and his brother I could tell but I was unable to form a coherent thought. The feeling of a familiar blood closing in made me look back and see Rin coming into the room. With a kind smile she took my hand and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Forgive my intrusion but…" She looked at me and I felt a calming go through my mind. "Kagome is frightened. She is afraid that Naraku will be able to take not just her, but the rest of us back. She was more optimistic when she thought we would only be threatened by his subordinates but Naraku himself is an object of terror and fear for all of us." She looked away from me and I was able to form real thoughts. A sad smile ran its way across my face and I patted her hand gratefully.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked his eyebrows slightly raised. I could feel a surge in his blood and smirked but made sure to keep my thoughts well buried. I _really _didn't want Rin to know what I suspected.

"I'm sorry." Rin said turning to face him fully. "My name is Rin. My power is with minds and Kagome felt very chaotic so I came to try to help her out." Her brown eyes were smiling gently and I knew that the innocence in her heart had repelled any damage Naraku had done to her and wished that she'd never had to suffer for the power in her blood.

Rin touched my forehead gently. "Kagome, I have all memories of my time with Naraku and I was one of the longest held. Why don't I stay and talk with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru about our imprisonment while you go heal Jakotsu?"

I gave her a grateful smile then bowed to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "I'm sorry for my memory loss. Hopefully by this evening I will have found a way to repair it. You both are very familiar to me and I am grateful that you have searched for me for so long."

Sesshomaru just stared at me for a second before coming up and touching my forehead in much the same way Rin did. I frowned momentarily thinking that he was still treating me like a child and the thought made me smile widely. He raised that eyebrow at me again and I wrapped my arms around him in a quick hug before heading out of the room.

"She remembered you touching her like that before." Rin murmured just before the door closed behind me. "Now, what questions do you have?"

I shook my head at Rin's blunt way of doing things and wandered into the basement where my wards were. My blood began singing in response to the relief that I felt from the others at my appearance. They really trusted me. "Hello everyone, I have some news for you."

They gathered around me and stared at me expectantly. "What is it Kagome? Something wrong?" Jakotsu asked touching my arm softly. A few of the others moved to touch me gently and those too far away I reached out my hands to. They were getting so much comfort from touching me I couldn't deny them the opportunity. Not when I was about to bring our world crashing down.

"Yes. Something is wrong Jakotsu." I murmured giving them a sad smile. "Naraku is still alive." Gasps and a few shrieks met my words and I held up my hands to make them stay quiet. "Don't worry. We are to stay here and I will protect you all. Those who live here are willing to help protect us as well. When we see him, we won't be helpless." I assured them as best as I could. "And the way I will make certain of that is I am going to give you all the treatment I did Bankotsu. I'll get the drugs out of your system and repair your minds. Then we can work on training our powers. If Naraku wanted them so bad he'd do these things to us then by God we are going to use them and show him exactly what he is dealing with." My voice was strong and certain and my band cheered in response. A surge of protectiveness ran through me and I felt a bit of my heart shatter in fear. _What if I can't protect them?_

Jakotsu wrapped a hand gently around my wrist and moved my fingers to his cheek. "We believe in you Kagome."

I smiled around the tears threatening me and nodded resolutely. "Alright guys. Lets get started. Kanna, you and Shippo go get some clean rags or towels that Inuyasha wouldn't mind being ruined. Ayame and Kouga, go grab a few large bowls and fill them with water." The four ran to do their appointed tasks and I felt a darker blood feeling behind me moments before I was enveloped in a hug.

"I will use my power to forever protect you." Juromaru whispered softly into my ear. I leaned against him and patted his hands gently. Juromaru had been the man in the cell next to me, the one counting how long he'd been in their prison. His magic was dark and scary but comforting at the same time. His hug was calming and I felt myself begin to relax.

"Thank you Juromaru." I felt him nod and move a bit further away from me and soon the four had returned along with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku and Sango. Everyone ranged themselves around the room and me and Jakotsu sat in front of me his arm held up to me. There was a long gash down it and I held his arm over one of the empty bowls. "Bankotsu? You'll do clean up?" I asked looking at my first fully healed guard. He nodded and I pressed my hand to the wound in front of me and closed my eyes. Like with Bankotsu I pushed my awareness into the blood that was running over my fingers and into the body beneath my fingers. It went quicker this time, flushing out the drugs and repairing the damage. I lingered in his mind noticing dark spots that had nothing to do with Naraku. For a moment I moved through them to try to understand what they were and suddenly I came upon the realization that they were the memories of sexual abuse.

When everything was cleaned from his blood I fled back into my own body and threw my arms around Jakotsu just as he burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I felt myself crying as well at the pain he was going through. "Oh Jakotsu!" I whimpered leaning back to let him crawl into Bankotsu's lap. For a moment no one said anything then I turned sharply to Rin. "Rin! Can you hide those memories from him? At least until he believes he can face them again?" I asked running my hand through Jakotsu's dark hair.

Rin moved towards us and rested a hand gently on Jakotsu's forehead. For a moment she began to watch images that no one else could see and nodded. "I can do it. Bankotsu…will you be the guard of his memories?" She asked looking down at my second in command.

"What do you mean?" Bankotsu asked comforting his friend as best he could.

"Until you say so, he will not remember any of the abuse. It will be to your discretion as to when he is ready to remember." Rin explained her voice radiating calm and innocence despite what it was that she had been seeing.

Bankotsu nodded without hesitation. "I'll always watch over him." He declared and held Jakotsu while Rin went through his memories.

A sound brought my attention back to those around me and I motioned Kanna forward. "Let's get to work on you child."

Kanna was a small child, probably only around nine or ten years old. She had dark black eyes and her hair was white. When she looked at me I could see the trust she had in my ability to help her and with a soft smile I worked on her blood as well.

The hours kept passing and eventually I had healed Kanna, Shippo, Rin and Kagura as well as the two Band of Seven members. After Kagura, Sesshomaru decided that I needed to take a break and I was grateful for it.

I stood and swayed immediately almost falling back down but two strong arms caught me. I looked up and saw that Inuyasha was holding me. "This is getting to be a habit." I smiled as he helped me get my feet back under me.

He returned my smile and led me upstairs to the kitchen, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango close behind. "It was always a habit of yours. You kind of were a klutz."

"Was I?" I asked my eyes wide. Sesshomaru snorted softly and Miroku chuckled while Sango burst into full blown laughter.

"Completely Kagome!" Sango replied slinging an arm over my shoulder. "This one time the two of us headed to the mall to get our nails done, on the way there you tripped twice. On the way back you tripped again, managed to chip a nail getting onto the bus, knocked a guy over and spilled a woman's coffee all over the person next to hers lap."

"No way!" I laughed without embarrassment. It was just a story to me at the moment. "Am I really that bad?"

"Sometimes." Miroku chuckled. "Other times you have an amazing agility and grace. It's like watching two different people." (**hint**)

I settled into a chair at the table and gazed at Inuyasha as he messed around by the stove. For a moment I only watched him then turned my eyebrows raised to Sango. "How come the image of him cooking is terrifying?"

Sango burst into laughter again as Inuyasha growled over his shoulder at them. "Because he can't cook!"

"If he can't cook what is he doing?" I asked wanting to hop up and look but feeling vaguely apprehensive.

"The only cooking he can do." Sesshomaru remarked quietly. "Boiling water."

* * *

**AHAHA Mock the Inu cooking. Anyway, now that a few people have their memories and there is old group bonding things will begin. Next chapter, practicing powers.**


	7. Jewel of Blood

**_Chapter 7: Jewel of Blood_**

**_I was shocked, SHOCKED I TELL YOU, when I saw someone voted for this story. I didn't know people liked this story. LOL Even if I do._**

**_But now the chapter is up! Please review._**

* * *

After we had eaten instant ramen and made sure my whole band had eaten something as well I moved to stand at the back door. It was early evening now and the sun was a glimmer of red above the tress. I felt Kagura and Bankotsu approach and a moment later Rin and Jakotsu came up behind them and headed out into the yard.

"We are going to practice our powers." Bankotsu told me kissing my cheek as he passed. "We want to be sure we're able to protect you." He followed the others and crouched fisting his hands in front of him.

Kagura stood in front of him and pulled out a fan made of computer paper and I made a mental note to figure out what everyones needed weapons were and to make sure they were gotten for my fighters.

"Go." Run called out.

Kagura snapped her fan forward sending a blast of wind to push against Bankotsu. He hunched against the wind and thrust his hand forward, a bolt of lightning streaked toward Kagura but it didn't quite make it.

"Maybe you need an amplifier." Jakotsu called out, throwing him one of the larger kitchen knives he'd taken. Bankotsu held the knife for a moment concentrating then sliced the air sending a bolt of streaking into the trees behind Kagura. "Definitely an amplifier." He turned to go back in the house but stumbled and slammed to the ground as he tripped on the step. I moved quickly to his side and he grinned waving me away. "Just a little dizzy." He smiled up at me and got up to continue heading inside.

Rin reached out a hand to me to help me to my feet then headed inside to find Sesshomaru. "I'll tell them about the need for weapons. I can figure out what everyone needs with my power." She gave me a quick hug then headed inside.

Bankotsu and Kagura stayed outside with me for over an hour practicing their control but decided eventually that they were as good as they were going to get without real weapons. "When are you heading back in?" Kagura asked waiting with me for a moment.

"Soon." I whispered my eyes drawn to the last bit of light visible in the trees.

She looked at the door then back at me and bowed low. "If you need anything, we are here to serve you." She told me then disappeared inside the house.

I nodded slowly as she left me alone in the dusk of the evening and as the sun went down I felt a deep feeling slip beneath my skin and into my blood. I closed my eyes as blackness began to fog my mind in a gentle wave and I…let go.

* * *

She opened her eyes to the dark sky above her and felt someone on the porch behind her. She turned slowly to meet the eyes of Sango. "Time is growing short." Her voice was smooth and sultry and her eyes were half closed as if in pleasure.

"You're not the Kagome we knew are you?" Sango stated coming off the porch and coming close to her. "I thought it the first time we saw you but…you are a different person aren't you?" She studied her closely noticing all the differences and similarities. The body was the same but there was a fluidity in her that hadn't been there in Kagome.

"I am… and yet I am not." She whispered her eyes traveling to the shadows of the porch where Inuyasha was held back by Jakotsu and Bankotsu. "I am Kagome, make no mistake. Naraku's tests were a corruption to Kagome's mind, to my mind. Around our eighteenth birthday, the Jewel would have blended with us completely, giving us all the powers of the Shikon gene without working for it, and being able to fully bring out the gene in others but…Naraku messed with the gene, drugged us and tortured us." Her voice was raising in anger and members of her Shikon band started to leave the house to try to touch her to calm down. She breathed deeply and ran a trembling hand down Kanna's cheek. "He corrupted the power that we could have. And for now it has developed into this…split personality I believe you would call it."

"What can we do? Is there any way to fix this?" Inuyasha asked pulling roughly away from Bankotsu's arm.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Only we can fix it. For now…it is not of concern." She turned to Kanna and lifted her into her arms. "For now…my Band needs weapons and to train. This part of me is out now because it is best suited to training my warriors." She looked up at Sesshomaru. "Rin should have given you a list of weapons. The sooner we get them the better." At his nod she turned to Sango and touched her shoulder gently. "I am still your friend Kagome. Just think of me as a much more mature version."

Sango sniffed gently and smiled at her best friend. "I know Kagome is in there."

She nodded then turned to the others. "If you are not in my Band please retreat into the house. I am going to finish healing my Band." She set Kanna down and then waited patiently while the others hesitantly moved into the house and stared out the back door to watch. She watched all the members of her band form a circle around her and closed her eyes and sent her blood magic out in a soothing wave over her members. She felt them shiver at her touch and with a sharp tug ripped the drugs from their bodies and shoved it down the invisible bonds that tied them to her and pulled the drugs into her own body. She opened her eyes as blood and the drugs began to leak from her eyes like tears. _Dance darling, while the blood still flows and the moon is bright. Howl in joy and cry in sorrow but don't ever stop. _She felt the words lift her and surround her, words from the first Shikon Jewel, passed through the blood and she tilted her head back and screamed at the rising moon.

The scream raised the hair on the back of the necks of those inside the house. It held anger, hatred, fear, pain, everything bad that had happened to them and somewhere inside that dark scream…there was hope. Just enough hope to keep the desperate edge from spilling out into the world.

* * *

**_I felt so so about the chapter though I totally love the ending if I do say so myself. She will stay in this almost crazy personality for another chapter or two. _**

**_Review!_**


	8. Light and Darkness

**_Chapter 8 Light and Darkness_**

**_For Sassy_**

* * *

When her healing was finished, she gently led her exhausted band to their beds despite the semi-early hour. She left them to join the others in the kitchen where they'd been gathering every night.

"You obviously have questions but I have some as well." She told them sliding into a chair at the table.

"Why don't you start?" Miroku suggested. She studied him then nodded. While he hadn't spoken overly much to her, she knew he was sincere in his friendship towards Kagome and she could feel his blood calling for Sango in desire and love and hers to his making him a close and trusted friend.

"Tell me about Naraku's company." She stated leaning her chin into the palm of one hand and staring at the others.

Sesshomaru pulled a folder from the briefcase that sat on the floor by his chair and passed it to her. She flipped through it as he talked and felt the other Kagome come closer to the surface to pay closer attention. "Black Spider Medical Incorporation according to their claim study rare blood and mental disorders in an effort to find ways to diagnose and treat them. According to _our _research they find as many people with the gene you carry and by either money, coercion, or force, the company gets them to come into their facilities."

"Coerce?" She questioned tilting her head to the side."How exactly? Blackmail?"

"Some of them." Sango spoke up. "Others, they built cases or mental instability and violence against them until it was either jail, mental institutions, or go to their laboratories. Those that chose jail or the institutions always ended up at the laboratories in the end."

"Besides the obvious any idea the purpose of this?" She asked leaning back in her chair. "It doesn't seem like it is simply, I want to have special powers too. It seems much larger to me."

Inuyasha shrugged. "We think so too but we can't figure out what he could want." He laughed softly, "Unless he's trying to figure out how to make a mutant army to rule the world."

Silence followed his statement as they all processed that idea. "Do you think Naraku would do that?" Miroku asked her.

"Actually…yes. It does seem very melodramatic but Naraku is crazy enough to actually want to do that." She felt a pull of exhaustion at her senses and shook her head to clear it. She'd used much of her powers today. "Well in any event, no matter what he's planning, we need to be ready. You'll get the weapon?" She asked Sesshomaru, at his nod she stood. "Good; I'm sorry but we'll need to finish this another day. I've reached my limit." And so saying she collapsed.

She was conscious enough to feel Inuyasha catch her and carry her to her sleeping place before playing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Good night…Kagome."

* * *

My head was pounding and I was stowing when I finally woke up. Power comes with a price and I was paying it at that moment. I sat up with a groan and instantly cool hands helped me into a sitting position. Rin and Juromaru both helped me into a more comfortable position.

"I'll get you some food." Rin murmured smiling at me and getting up.

Once she'd left I turned to Juromaru and raised my eyebrow. "A day and a half. Everyone is healed and have begun training with our weapons." He answered my unspoken question with his soft voice.

"Who uses what?" I croaked out rubbing my throat gently.

"We got lucky on some of the weapons." Inuyasha told me chuckling as he carried a bowl of soup to me.

"How so?" I asked accepting the bowl with a smile.

"Well…Jakotsu and Bankotsu were easy. We got them swords. Kagura we got a silk fan ribbed with sharp metal. The little girl Kanna got a mirror." He shivered. "She practiced it on Renkotsu, it was terrifying. But moving on," He said before I got a chance to ask what had happened. "The guy Koga and the girl Ayame needed _wolves_, how were we going to get wolves you know?" He and Juromaru shared a laugh and I looked between them sipping my soup. "Well the two of them left during the day yesterday and were missing for close to six hours. Rin kept telling us to not worry and when they returned they had a pack of wolves falling them like dogs!"

"Extremely well-behaved dogs at that." Kagura said coming over and reaching out a hand. "I'm here to take you to have a bath."

I grinned and she helped me to my feet before I paused at Juromaru touching his shoulder softly. "What weapon do you have?"

He and Inuyahsa fell silent and Juromaru lifted one hand. "This is all the weapon I have."

My eyes narrowed in annoyance before I strode from the room. "When I get back you will stop hiding these things from me."

"Yes, ma'am." They both replied meekly just before I slammed the door behind Kagura and myself.

Everyone was gathered outside as Miroku and Sango fixed dinner on a large grill when I'd gotten clean and dressed with minimal assistance from Kagura. My band and the friends I'd known before mingled well. Whether it was the bond of wanting to destroy Naraku, or a bond made by closeness to Kagome. I wasn't sure but…having 'normal' people caring and accepting us. It made me hopeful about my hand being able to deal with reality later.

"Kagome!" Shippo called racing up to wrap his arms around my waist. "We were waiting for you."

I smiled down at Shippo and lifted him into my arms and stepped off the porch to join my friends. I spotted Koga and Ayame standing off to the side surrounded by six wolves who sat perfectly still and composed. I set Shippo down and headed over to them when Ayame waved me over.

"We wanted to introduce you so they know who the Alpha is." Ayame explained running her fingers through the fur of an all white wolf.

"Alpha?" I asked reaching out to lightly touch the fur of a beautiful black wolf. He growled when my hand touched him but not threateningly; more like a rumble of pleasure.

"We lead them and you lead us. So you are our Alpha." Koga replied kneeling amidst the wolves and releasing them to crowd and sniff me. I giggled and ran my hands over them all and felt Inuyasha approach moments before the wolves growled at him.

"No!" I commanded and they immediately stopped.

"Wow. Even Koga couldn't make them not growl at me." Inuyasha murmured linking his fingers with mine and giving me a gentle squeeze.

My heart fluttered gently in my chest and I felt my cheeks lightly blush at the soft sweet contact.

"I never told them to stop." Koga growled wary of Inuyasha.

I laughed and winked at Koga. "No need to be so suspicious Koga. He can be trusted." I gave Ayame a quick hug and let Inuyasha tug me to where Juromaru stood waiting.

Ayame's voice made it to me though I don't think she meant it to. "Stop acting so jealous Koga."

I shook my head then smiled at Juromaru. "What's up?"

"You wanted to hear my story." He replied his soft dark eyes locked on mine. He reached out a hand and I felt a pulse in his blood respond to the contact. Then from beneath his hand a gray center began to spread over the bark of the wood. It kept spreading as bits of the bark began to crumble away. When he finally took his hand away I stood in awe at the small dead tree. It had the appearance of having died decades ago.

I reached for his hand and felt Inuyasha flinch beside me before I held it cradled between my own two small hands. Juromaru gave me a small smile but I could see the worry in his eyes about my reaction to his power.

I lifted his hand gently and rested it against my cheek before addressing Inuyasha. "Not every power is sunshine and roses. With light comes darkness and it is beautiful too."

Juromaru relaxed and finally gave me a real smile. "Thank you."

I returned his smile with a wide one of my own and tugged him and Inuyasha back to the others just as Miroku announced the food was finished. _Darkness has a beauty of it's own._

_

* * *

_

**Next chapter will have the first contact from Naraku. I felt I had to do this to discuss the weapons. **

**Please review.**


	9. And It All Went Snap

**Chapter 9! I know it is short however the next four chapters are split up the way they are on purpose! Some will be short but most should be longer! Enjoy and read the note at the bottom.  
**

* * *

Lunch was going smoothly. My band was healing well both mentally and physically and mingling but I feared what would happen if Naraku came too soon. I laughed along with everyone, enjoying their fun but I could feel the pressure building in the back of my mind

I was not okay.

My sanity was barely held together. I was forcing myself to function but the deepest parts of my mind were boiling with pain and horror. I did not suffer more or less than the others, but the forcing of a split personality was keeping me from being able to easily get over my mental trauma. Something was going to break and I was afraid it would take too long to fix.

A shattering brought me back to my surroundings and I glanced around at my now silent companions whose eyes were now focused on me. With growing anxiety I looked down at my hands and the pieces of glass that stuck from my skin. I felt a 'snap' in my mind and heard Rin shout before my mind disconnected.

* * *

Rin knew Kagome was battling in her mind but had not investigated what the battle was. It was Kagome's mind and jumping in would be a mockery to her privacy. She's simply assumed Kagome was trying to fit the two personalities in her mind together again. It wasn't until Rin felt the snap of Kagome's sanity that she realized what was wrong.

Kagome began to scream, a high pitch scream of horror and fear, the Band leapt to their feet and darted around her to help but she didn't see them. She clawed at the glass in her hands, ripping the wounds bigger to get the source of pain out. She leapt away from them, falling over the bench and backing up to the clearing behind the house.

Inuyasha tried to go after her but was stopped a few feet away as his outstretched hand was sliced open. Miroku leapt forward with a cloth and pressed it into the wounds on Inuyasha's hand. Sesshomaru began to reach out but was stopped as Rin grabbed onto his wrist.

"Leave her alone. Get inside her barrier and you'll get hurt." Rin told him looking up into his beautiful gold eyes.

"Barrier?" He asked quietly.

"About three feet around her in every direction is a wall of her power." Kouga told him slowly sticking his hand out. They saw a slice go across his fingers just before healing and he pulled his hand away. "She recognizes us. But as instantaneous as the immediate attack is, I wouldn't risk being able to survive."

"What do we do?" Inuyasha asked his voice full of pain as the screaming turned maniacal. "How can I help her?"

"Right now you can't." Rin said bluntly. "The only one who can help her is herself."

"I can't accept that!" Inuyasha growled grabbing Rin by the arm heedless of the blood staining into her shirt. "There must be a way! I love her too much to do nothing!"

Rin stared at him and finally turned to glance at her leader. "Find, there is something you can try. If it doesn't work, then we have nothing else to do but wait."

"I have to try." Inuyasha told her his voice cracking.

Rin sighed as Kagome abruptly stopped screaming and simply sat still in her trance. "Alright, come with me." She turned and walked to sit at the edge of Kagome's barrier.

* * *

Kagome woke in the white, white room of her nightmares. Beside her chained to the wall was the other her, naked and with hair as long as she was tall. With a cry she leapt to grab the chains and yank them off. No matter how hard she pulled the chains refused to budge. Eventually she collapsed at the feet of the other her, hands bloody and her throat raw from screaming.

"Kagome." A soft voice called her to look up. The other her met her eyes, their almost black iris's kind and gentle. "It's alright Kagome."

"How do I fix this?" She whimpered. "Everything's gone wrong. Why did this happen?"

"Kagome…you must find the Keys." The other told her gently. "If you can free me, we can work on healing ourselves."

"Keys?" Kagome asked getting to her feet and finally noticing she was in a fifteen year old body while the other chained to the wall was her real age.

"Yes, there are three keys you need to find to free me. Go now." The other commanded and closed her eyes.

Kagome turned away and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands careful of the blood. With a sigh she ripped off the sleeves and bound her wounds before leaving that hated room. Outside in the hallway there were three doors. Each was gray and lifeless and the hallway was filled with sterile lighting. She stepped up to the first door and pushed it open with trembling hands.

The room was dark and a few steps lead down to a dirt floor were an old fashioned well stood in center. She moved down and peered into it only to see that there was no water but there were words burned into the rim of it. "_In the past there rests a Key. Who are you, who you are. Discover this and steal a kiss and find the missing me." _Kagome read aloud running her fingers over the words. When the echo of the last word ended the door to the hallway slammed closed causing her to spin startled. She had turned her back on the well and therefore missing seeing the arms that reached up and yanked her down into the dark.

* * *

**You all didn't think I would let Kagome become sane so easily did you? LOL No! Kagome insane is very fun. As she searches for her keys get ready to see the mind of insanity. I blame my cousins Alice game for this. It was insane Alice and Wonderland and totally got me pumped to work on this story. Soooo please enjoy and look forward to the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	10. Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That Part 1

**Chapter 10**

_**Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That Part 1**_

**The chapter ended up being so long I split it into two. For awhile it might be confusing why exactly these things are happening but they should be explained by the end of _Part 2_. Which I will be posting either later tonight or tomorrow once I check it over, the ending needs to be tweaked a bit! But for now enjoy enjoy enjoy!!!**

**I don't own the Darwin Awards or Cradle of Filth though I used small references.  
**

* * *

A misty blue light sprinkled with stars surrounded her as she fell and let loose a scream. Wind rushed past her swirling her hair around her wildly but she felt like she was falling in slow motion. As she fell Kagome managed to turn herself so that she was falling feet first and looking down into the swirling darkness beneath her. Ground finally came into view and as she touched down her legs folded even though the touchdown hadn't been jarring. She glanced around hectically looking for whoever had pulled her into the well but there was no one with her.

She was alone.

Kagome's eyes followed the shafts of light that shone down on her and looked up startled by the bright blue sky above her. "Where am I?" She wondered and reached out to the vines that covered the side of the dry well. She climbed out slowly, her arms trembling at the pain that raced down her hands from their injuries. When she finally pulled herself over the top she felt her breath taken away by the beautiful woods she now found herself in.

The sound of wind chimes brought her from her musings and she wrenched herself to her feet to follow the gentle sounds. After a few minutes of walking she found a large tree and her breath caught in her throat at the bodies that around the tree. Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru along with a strange woman, a young teenage boy, and an old man lay heaped around the base while Inuyasha hung suspended from the trunk by an arrow through his chest.

"No!" She shouted and darted forward tripping occasionally to cling to the odd red clothing he wore. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She shouted tugging at his clothing frantically. She saw a pair of triangular dog ears atop his head and noticed the slight twitch they made as she yelled. "INUYASHA!" She screamed and felt a thump go through his body.

She watched his eyes flutter after a few thumps that sounded like heartbeats shook his body and he opened his golden eyes to her tear streaked face. "It worked." He murmured and reached out to wrap his arms around her only to be brought up short by a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and noticed the arrow pinning him. "What's going on?" He asked threading his hand through her hair just before she pulled away and stood a bit away from him. It was then he noticed the others.

She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands careful of her bandages and shook her head. "I don't know." She whimpered.

"What happened to your hands?" Inuyasha asked her concerned. Blood had already soaked through the make-shift bandages and they quivered ever so slightly.

"Nothing." She whispered and looked at him. "How do I free you? How do I wake them?"

A woman swung into the clearing in a short black dress with short black hair accented around her pretty face by a red ribbon and smiled. "You're asking the wrong questions." She told Kagome sliding down an invisible thread a foot above the ground until she was able to run her fingers through Kagome's hair. "What pretty hair you have."

"What is the right question?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome ducked away from the stranger.

"The question that will get answers is the correct one." The woman's voice answered as she disappeared as quickly as she'd come. "The wrong ones are going to give you wrong answers." The tone of the voice clearly said 'duh dumb shit' and Inuyasha bristled in annoyance.

"'How do I free you'. A wrong question. What is the right one?" Kagome mused staring off into space. In her minds eye she pictured the riddle along the rim of the wall. '_Who are you, who you are. Discover this and steal a kiss and find the missing me.' "_Who are you…" Kagome muttered to herself.

Inuyasha looked startled at her question thinking she was asking it of him. "I'm Inuyasha."

"I'm Yura." The woman grinned falling upside down towards them slowly. "Who are you?"

"It was on the well before I got pulled down to this place." Kagome told Inuyasha staring at Yura. "I'm…I'm Kagome." She wondered why it was hard to say that.

Yura rotated so her head was bent up at an awkward angle to meet Kagome's eyes dead on and too close for comfort. "Are you sure? Who is Kagome?"

Kagome felt her world beginning to unravel once again. Who was she exactly? Without a past did she have a future? She felt tears welling up in her eyes once again and tried not to cry. "I don't…"

"Kagome is a strong young woman. A fighter who protects her loved ones." Inuyasha's voice was strong and sure and his eyes honest as he stared at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes darted to him and his solemn face helped her calm. "But I don't know who I am."

"So figure out that which is most important and question that." Yura smiled widely and disappeared running her hands through Kagome's hair once again.

_That chick needs to stop touching me. _Kagome thought angrily before wiping away her tears once again. _Why am I so weak? Was I always this weak? Who…_ "Who am I?" She asked aloud.

Yura appeared sitting almost atop Inuyasha's shoulder and began to play with his hair. "Now that is the question. Answer me seven riddles and free each of these who are your past and with a kiss," Yura paused to press her lips to Inuyasha's who jerked away with a snarl, she giggled looking back at the shocked Kagome. "Wake from this dream."

Kagome gazed at each of those who were her past and studied the last three. "Inuyasha…who are they?"

Inuyasha felt his heart clench at the question. "Your mother, your little brother, and your grandfather." He replied quietly.

Kagome felt her own heart break. "I don't even know my own family."

"You'll remember one day." Inuyasha promised aching to hold her.

"Pick a person, pick a riddle, and set them free." Yura said fading away.

Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes. If she feared Inuyasha, would he disappear? She didn't want to risk losing his company. She always felt calmer, safer with Inuyasha with her. "Sango." She whispered her voice breaking with pain.

Inuyasha let out a relieved breath feeling the same fear as her. Rin had fought hard to get him into her mind and he wasn't ready to leave. Rin had meditated for a long time, trying to figure out where Kagome had disappeared to in her own mind, dodging automatic attacks to protect a persons mind then had to bring Inuyasha out of his mind and into Kagome's and it wouldn't have worked if Kagome hadn't called for him. _'It's up to you now Inuyasha, help bring our leader back.' _Rin had told him just before he was pulled away from her.

"Sango's riddle then. _The more that there is, the less that you see. Squint all you wish when surrounded by me._" Yura stated then once again, disappeared.

"_The more that there is…" _Kagome muttered quietly staring up into the unchanging sky. "_The less that you see._"

"_Squint all you wish when surrounded by me._" Inuyasha finished continuing to watch his Kagome.

"Yura! Are the riddles tied to each person specifically?" Kagome shouted towards the trees around them.

"What would be the purpose," Yura's voice replied, "Of a riddle without a link?"

"That sounds like yes to me." Inuyasha replied quietly narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "That woman is so annoying."

Kagome laughed slightly and knelt at Sango's side. "Sango seems so brave and strong. I have few memories of her, or really any of you. I wonder why that is…" She mused to herself still trying to figure out what the answer to the riddle was.

"According to Rin," Inuyasha started slowly, "There was so much mental trauma that you locked up your memories so that the you who was treated so badly, didn't infect the old you." He paused and looked down at her. "You hid the happy 'you' from the sad 'you'."

Kagome studied the slightly older girl and thought very hard. "What thing is there, that the more of it there is, the less of it is seen?"

Inuyasha looked up at the unchanging sky in thought and frowned slightly. "If the sky doesn't change, will it get dark?"

Kagome's head jerked up. "That's it!" Inuyasha's head whipped back to her in shock and she elaborated. "Darkness! You can see less in total darkness than you can when it's only a little dark!" She was practically hopping up and down in excitement at the answer.

"Darkness." Kagome repeated firmly at the body of her friend and watched as Sango began to faintly glow. She faded from sight after a moment leaving behind a glittering pink shard of stone. Kagome studied it from a distance and then picked it up cautiously. She sat back hard as her mind was flooded and filled with different memories that centered around Sango. She saw Sango and her playing as children, going to movies as young teens, Sango at the funeral of her parents and her little brother when she was seventeen and the more solemn girl that she became after that. So many memories that Kagome screamed in pain at the flood. When it had slowed to a trickle she could speak again and looked up at Inuyasha who was wide-eyed with worry. "Darkness to represent the hard trials she went through." Kagome murmured tears springing up in her eyes at the look of devastation on Sango's face at the funeral. To lose everyone in one fell swoop, just like Kagome's loss of memories at once.

"One down, six to go." Yura murmured appeared behind Kagome and running her hands along Kagome's tear stained cheeks. "Can you endure? Can you succeed? Who next will you free?" She disappeared again and Kagome swiped a hand under her eyes.

"I will succeed!" She shouted at the sky and turned to Miroku. "Miroku next."

"_I can have no color, though there may be darkness within. I have no weight and hold nothing, and if placed in a container it becomes all the lighter." _Yura's voice drifted down to them.

Kagomestudied Miroku for a moment then shook her head. "I know this riddle. I'm just not sure how the answer ties in to Miroku."

"Say it and maybe the memories or I can fill you in." Inuyasha encouraged her quietly.

Kagome glanced up at him then knelt by Miroku so when the flood of memories came, she wouldn't fall so far. "AHole. The answer is a Hole." She closed her eyes as she picked up the next shard and her mind was again ripped open revealing thoughts she had not known for years. The painful flash of memories was happier than Sango's but still deeply tied within each other. He'd always been the calm boy of their quartet but with a hidden twinkle in his eye for mischief. As they'd grown older, he'd turned all his mischief making skills against Sango.

"When Miroku was a young boy his father died of blood loss. He'd been cleaning a gun at home while Miroku was in school and blew a hole through his hand and knocked himself unconscious." (**Darwin award-ish I know but I had to figure out something)** Inuyasha murmured closing his eyes at the painful memories. "Miroku then moved in with us."

"He's always touched the center of his hand when he's nervous." Kagome muttered sitting back up. And rubbed the bandages on her palm in reflection.

Inuyasha nodded and sighed wishing that she didn't have to relive all of these memories at the same time. Each memory was a way to hurt her and every one that came was fresh. But he knew she could handle it. She was lost for a long time, both in life and in her mind, but she was strong. She was the strongest girl he knew and she'd be able to pick herself back up; even if it took a few tries, she'd stand again.

* * *

**Review and be anxious for _Part 2!_**


	11. Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That Part 2

**Riddle Me This Riddle Me That Part 2  
**

* * *

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called out as soon as Yura became fully visible.

Yura huffed at being unable to taunt the girl again. _"They come to witness the night without being called, a sailor's guide and a poet's tears. They are lost to sight each day without the hand of a thief."_

Inuyasha chuckled. "That one was too easy. Stars." He shrugged when Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Sesshomaru taught us a lot about Astronomy when we were growing up. You'll remember eventually but he'd take us out to the hills behind our house and tell us stories about the stars and what they mean."

"Stars." Kagome repeated and watched as Sesshomaru faded away. "What other sad memories will I gather/ As these scene's replay." (**Not from any real play or poem, just threw it in to be cool lol) **She lightly picked up his stone and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru was a large part of her past as well; she'd grown up idolizing Inuyasha's big brother and admiring how intelligent he was. She remembered those nights beneath the stars and how calm and happy those days were before life caught up to them. "Beneath the howling stars/ She danced so macabre/ Men entranced divined from Her gait." Kagome quoted the song replaying in her mind (Cradle of Filth song).

"I hate that band." Inuyasha muttered wincing as he remembered the singer's voice.

"Lyrics were interesting." Kagome replied looking around for Yura.

Yura had changed as she stood off to the side of them. Her hair was not as shiny and her eyes were beginning to lose their luster. It seemed as if she was fading, not from sight, but from existence. "Each step you take, takes you further away from me. Who shall you chose next?"

"My brother." Kagome replied after a moment trying to figure out what Yura meant.

"_They follow and lead, but only as you pass. Dress yourself in darkest black, and they are darker still. Always they flee the light, though without the sun there would be none." _Yura whispered and vanished beneath the trees. 

"Darker than darkest black and flee the light." Kagome paused. "Well darkness and nighttime itself flee light and are darker. But we've done darkness and night doesn't fit the first part of the riddle."

"_They follow and lead, but only as you pass._ Or the last." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome peered up at the sun and shaded her eyes. "Without the sun huh?" Slowly her eyes drifted downwards and she stared off into the trees. Minutes passed as they both thought in silence and then Kagome smacked her hand against her forehead. "Shadows!" She watched the younger boy fade and knew without a doubt the most painful parts would begin. After all…what kind of sister, forgets her little brother.

She gently picked up the stone but instead of the opening floodgates of the other memories it was a more gentle river that flowed through her mind. Her baby brother, _Souta,_ being born, first steps, first words, first love, first everything and she was standing there right with him. "_Big Sister!_" His words were always full of love and admiration always trailing along in her shadow. How much did he break when she disappeared? Whose shadow did he stand in then? Or was he able to finally cast his own?

"When your grandfather disappeared," Inuyasha started in the silence of the clearing. "Souta took over the house. He dealt with everything in the funeral, the will, and the insurance so that your mother could have some space. She was holding it together so well when you went missing and then to lose her father…well she just quietly broke down for a little while. She was back on her feet pretty quick though and is now the leader of an organization for parents of missing children. Ironically…" He muttered his face closing down. "All of them are victims of Naraku's company."

Yura reappeared and now her eyes seemed bruised and red, as if she had wept for days on end. Her skin hung slightly from her bones and she seemed frail. "Three more and I shall be left behind. Which should be the next?"

"What do you mean left behind? What's happening to you?" Kagome asked her fist tightening in fear around the shards in her hand.

"So this is your past, so am _I. _A past fades as the wanderer gets older. Childhood becomes a memory and the ones left there begin to rot." Yura whispered turning away.

After a moment Kagome sighed, unable to figure out the riddles of Yura's words. "My grandfather."

"_The life I lead is mere hours or less, I serve all my time by being consumed. I am quickest when thin, slowest when fat, and wind is the bane of the gift that I bring." _Yura told them and knelt wearily beneath a tree across the clearing from them. She was fading in strength so much that she couldn't even manage to disappear.

"Life that lasts hours and is spent being consumed. Fast when thin and slow when fat. Wind is the bane of the gift…" Kagome repeated then snapped her fingers. "A Candle!" She watched the old man fade and glanced over at Yura as a crack began to appear along her cheek and her hands began to tremble.

"You were always good at riddles Kagome." Inuyasha laughed. "This isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be."

Kagome paused mid reach for the jewel and looked back at Yura. "What happens when I have all the pieces?"

"What happens when anyone gets all the pieces? They fit together and the empty space is cast aside. That which is not supposed to be there, is gone." Yura wheezed out. "That which is unable to fit, is throw back into the box."

Kagome could think of nothing to reply to those bitter words and gently picked up the piece of jewel. A warm rush of memories filled her mind of the grandfather-who-was-more-like-a-father. He held her when she cried, scolded her when she was bad, and always told her he was proud of her. "_He never gave up the hope you'd come home._" The words echoed in her ears and she felt the pain in her heart finally begin to let go. She hadn't abandoned her family, and they hadn't abandoned her. She remembered a candle that her grandfather had lit in the kitchen every night when she went out with her friends. When she'd asked why a candle he'd laughed. "_Because it fights against the darkness so much better than lights do." _She hadn't understood before and she wasn't sure if she did now, but she held the warmth of those words and that laugh tight.

"My mother." She whispered studying the middle aged woman. She looked so kind and thoughtful and serene. Had Kagome always felt this urge to hold that woman's kindness?

"_A spirited jig it dances bright, banishing all but darkest night. Give it food and it will live; give it water and it will die." _Thewords were a dying whisper on the wind and Kagome was too frightened to look at the quickly fading woman.

Inuyasha had been keeping quiet for such a long time now. He was there for moral support of Kagome but she hadn't needed him these last few riddles. Her mind was beginning to clear and she was figuring out who she was. He gave a sad smile and looked down at the other remaining person besides himself and wondered how useful he had really been this whole time. _Does she even need me?_

"Fire." She whispered in response after a moment. The body of her mother glowed and disappeared and Kagome lifted the shard feeling a warm feeling of comfort wrap her up, as if she had knelt before a fireplace on a cold night. Thoughts of her mother drifted through her mind and when it ended, she knew that if she had had to invent a mother from scratch, that was exactly the woman she would have created. And she could remember her father from the memories of her mother and grandfather, but he'd died when she was so young, but she could remember the feel of his arms around her. With her mother's piece, she'd gotten her father as well.

Finally only one piece was missing and Kagome turned to Yura. She looked like an old woman, her face and hands were covered in wrinkles and spots and her once bright eyes were dulled with age. The beautiful hair had become a mass of white weeds, no longer shiny with health but dull and ragged. "I ask once again Yura, what happens when I have all the pieces."

Yura looked up her eyes with the smallest glint in their depths. "Then you have all the pieces."

Kagome sighed still feeling as if the meaning of Yura's words were just out of reach. She glanced up at Inuyasha who was silently watching over her. "Thank you for helping me this whole time. I appreciate your support."

"I'll always be supporting you Kagome. Just like I was when you were gone." He replied seeing her so close to the woman he'd known and loved. "If I disappear as well, I'll be waiting for you."

"Inuyasha." Kagome felt the word resonate through her and Yura struggled to her feet to come closer.

"_Of all your possessions, I am the hardest to guard. If you have me, you will want to share me. If you share me, you no longer have me." _Yura's voice was like a heavy drinker and a heavy smoker, thick and rough and tangible. She stood at an angle to Kagome and Inuyasha and stared at Kagome waiting for the last riddle to be answered.

This one was harder for Kagome but Inuyasha's eyes lit in recognition and they both answered at once. "A Secret." One of the few memories of her past she had, was that she secretly had loved him since she was fifteen years old. Maybe that was why she was in this body. It was like when she turned fifteen, life really began to happen for her.

Inuyasha glowed but he never took his eyes off of her. However as the glow began to fade, the arrow vanished leaving behind a shard the fell slowly to the ground rather than Inuyasha himself disappearing. He reverently picked it up when Kagome didn't make a move forward and held it out to her. "I'm right here Kagome."

Kagome took a deep breath and cradled the last piece of the puzzle and was slammed back at the new deluge of memories that made everything else in her mind slide together. The first time they met, the first time they played together, the first time she saw him cry, the first time…the first time she loved him. She opened her eyes to find him cradling her in his lap and gently wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "Inuyasha…"

"Shh." He whispered and helped her to her feet. "There's something you need to finish first."

Kagome glanced at all the pieces in her hand and then looked up at the crone that had been the attractive Yura. The pieces fit together perfectly as Kagome cupped her hands and moved towards Yura. A single tear leaked from Yura's eye as she watched Kagome approach. "The pieces are together once again."

"Almost." Kagome replied and leaned forward to cup Yura's cheek gently. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Yura's other cheek and leaned to her ear. "I remember you…"

"_Yura of the Hair." _Kagome whispered the name and leaned back to watch Yura smile then fade away into dust. The jewel in Kagome's hand glowed brightly and faded revealing a perfect sphere of the bright pink stone in her palm. "And I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Who was that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked moving to her side.

"She was my first friend." Kagome smiled widely wiping away her tears. "I finally understood her riddles. She was a girl I'd made up when I was very young to keep me company before I met all of you. She needed to be forgotten, so that I could remember her again." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled widely. "I'm awake now Inu." She whispered leaning into his side.

"Good morning Kagome." He replied cradling her close.

She laughed looking up into the blue sky with its unmoving clouds and grabbed his hands. "I'm ready to get the next key." She began to tug him back towards the well she'd come from but paused to smile back over her shoulder at where she knew Yura was hiding. "I remember you." She murmured and then they disappeared from the clearing.

Yura stepped around the large tree and smiled up at its' branches. "She'll become who she was born to be." She touched the cheek that Kagome had kissed and sighed wistfully. "I'm like a proud mama."

The tree shook slightly and someone dropped from its branches to smirk at Yura. "You did good my little Cheshire Cat."

Yura smiled and linked hands with the man and grinned up at him like a happy child. "Thanks Father!"

Kagome's father, a man she barely remembered but loved either way, ruffled Yura's hair and turned to look after his daughter. "We'll see how the White Rabbit does next."

* * *

**I was debating the last scene but I decided to leave it as is. The father will reappear. I was going back and forth with that option but I decided to go with my original thoughts. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. **

**Oh and the riddles came from Balders Gate: Shadows of Amn. A wicked video-game. **

**What do you think of her past and the things revealed? Did you like how this was set up? The next chapter will have less thought and more action and it is her present. REVIEW!!!  
**


	12. Control Me

**Chapter 12: Control Me  
**

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked around, her forehead creasing in confusion. When she and Inuyasha had jumped into the well she'd expected to land in the bottom of the well like she had when she went to the past. Yet she was sitting at a desk in a classroom. Inuyasha was sprawled over another desk beside her. The room was white, white and the sight of it gave Kagome's stomach a nauseous turn. The front board was blank and all the other desks had their chairs pushed in as if the school was empty for the day. "Inuyasha?" She asked quietly reaching out to shake his arm.

With a jerk he sat up his eyes wide. "Kagome?!?" He asked putting his hand to his head as if he was dizzy. He looked around and stood slowly his ears twitching in every direction. "Where are we?"

It was then that Kagome noticed he still had the same form as he had had in the forest. Same red clothing, triangular dog ears, it was as if in her mind, he wasn't quite human. She shook the thoughts from her head and moved to his side. "I'm not sure. It's another place for me to get one of the keys I guess."

"Well, should we…" Inuyasha broke off staring at something over Kagome's shoulder. "What is that?!"

Kagome spun and froze her eyes wide in shock. "I don't know." Standing on the teacher's desk was a scale, like the one that Lady Justice held. That in itself wasn't odd except for the sudden appearance of it. But the odd thing was, on top of the scale was a very small man.

"How rude." The man said crossing his four arms. (**A/N: Myoga is going to be a bit larger than in the manga, large enough to see from a few feet away**) "My name is Myoga. And I am the keeper of the scales."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "That tells us nothing."

"Scales of what?" Kagome asked quietly.

The little man turned to face her completely. "Scales of you. Whether you are worthy or not."

"Worthy of what?" Inuyasha ground out.

Kagome understood his frustration. They had just gone through a place of riddles, it would suck if they had to deal with a whole new set of them. "Inuyasha." Her voice was placating and she held out her hand for him to hold.

"Worthy of going to see the Queen of Hearts." Myoga jumped up and he and the scale disappeared.

"Queen of Hearts?" Inuyasha blurted out finally losing his temper. "What is this place? Alice in freaking Wonderland?"

Kagome giggled and shrugged. "It definitely seems like it." She moved towards the door to the classroom and closed her eyes at a sudden feeling of anxiety that came over her. She didn't know what was on the other side of the door; she didn't know what this task was going to be; but something gave her the feeling, it wasn't going to be easy or pleasant.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked coming up behind her and touching her hair gently. He could tell she was upset and he hated it. He wanted her to be better, wanted to know everything about her, but she had always hidden some things from him, always determined to be independent. "No matter what, I'm here." He smiled at her when she turned to look up at him and ran a finger along her cheek. "We'll get through it together."

Kagome nodded and pushed open the door before she could change her mind.

The other side was a hallway, a simple hallway with students running back and forth. They were laughing, joking, and acting as if they were simply having a normal day of school. They didn't recognize the world as a false one. And they didn't seem to notice that each of them had various bleeding wounds.

"What's going on?" Kagome muttered trying to block out the nudging at the back of her mind. She could feel the blood calling her, the wounds singing to her. A young man walked in front of her and she felt the tingling increase. Her eyes widened in horror as the slice that crossed the man's cheek down to his throat began to grow and deepen until it was almost a river of blood flowing from him and began to drift to her. The man stumbled but continued on his way, seemingly unaware that he was bleeding to death. "Oh my god." Kagome muttered trying to back away, to get out of range of the young man. But it put her directly into the path of a young woman who had multiple lines up and down her arms as if she was a cutter. The wounds exploded and sprayed a fountain of blood that quickly brought the girl to her knees.

Neither the two whose wounds grew, nor those around them, seemed to notice, they simply continued, or tried to continue, on their way. Inuyasha gripped her shoulders gently also staring in shock. "What's happening to them Kagome?"

"My…my magic! It's causing this when they get too close." She muttered trying to lean away from the people in the halls. She could feel her magic reaching out and trying to touch those passing her; pulling their blood to puddle at her feet like a quivering attention seeking puppy.

"Stop it." Inuyasha ordered quietly as another person's wounds ripped open.

"I can't…" Kagome whispered horror struck. The white halls were splattered with the coppery liquid and losing

Behind them the scales floated unnoticed and slowly began to tip to the left. Myoga shook his head silently. _Not good. _

Kagome was beginning to panic. Not only had her magic now attacked six people and their blood was pooling around her, but she could feel it pulling at Inuyasha, trying to find a way to get his blood to come out as well.

_I have to stop this. I have to keep Inuyasha from being hurt. I have to stop. _She repeated the mantra to herself over and over. _I have to stop._

But she couldn't. She could feel the magic flying free around her and she couldn't figure out how to rein it back in. The magic was powerful, more powerful than she had supposed. But in a way it made sense. Wasn't she supposed to be the leader of the others? So she should be the most powerful.

But what good was power that you couldn't control? No good that's what. She closed her eyes and let herself sink to the floor, ignoring the blood as it began to soak into her clothing. She felt her heart race and then slow down as she held herself still to concentrate. She heard Inuyasha calling her name and shaking her but she blocked him out.

How do you pull on something that has no physical body to grip? How do you pull magic inside and keep it from leaking out? These questions moved around and around inside her mind as she tried to figure out how to stop the horror. She felt the liquid begin to climb her, it slithered up her sides like a snake and wrapped itself around her arms, embraced her hands like a lover. It was warm, wet, and _alive_ as it moved over her skin. She resisted shuddering and heard Inuyasha curse behind her. "Shh…" She murmured quietly to him. He fell silent and she could feel him thread his fingers into her hair, giving her his silent support.

The magic was swirling around her; it was like a living entity as it swirled around her, a part of her, but not part of her. She reached out with her mind and let her hands drift up to the air. She could feel it moving around her, in the blood on her skin, in the air, and mentally closed a fist around it. It wiggled in her mind's grasp but it was held still. _Well that's a start._

* * *

Hours passed by before Kagome opened her eyes again. The magic was all inside of her, barely held in check, but it _was_ being held back. "Inuyasha?" She whispered quietly turning to look up at him. She had pulled everything inside, into a ball in her chest and then proceeded to build a tower, brick by mental brick around it to keep it from escaping.

Inuyasha looked back at her and smiled. "Got it under control?"

"For now." She replied and struggled to her feet. The blood around her dripped off of her, it was soaked into her clothing but it was no longer actively moving. "I have some control over it. But not enough," She leaned her head onto his shoulder as her head began to pound. "Not enough control."

A pop sounded and the two of them jerked their eyes forward to see Myoga floating before their heads. The scales were tilted slightly to the left but close to even. "I can help with that."

"What do you mean pest?" Inuyasha growled curling his arms around Kagome protectively.

"I can give you the control you want. A way to control the magic in you." Myoga told her not bothering to move his eyes to Inuyasha. He was offering her something she needed, something she wanted. "I can give you that control."

Kagome felt herself wavering, wanting to go ahead and beg him for it. But something held her back. "No…" She shook her head. She didn't want to take his offer. Something about it felt wrong, something…she didn't like. "I can't."

"Why not?" Myoga asked continuing to ignore Inuyasha who was again yelling at him.

Kagome leaned away from Inuyasha to glare at Myoga. "That's not control." She told him quietly.

"Yes it is." Myoga told her.

"Your control of _me._ Not my control over myself." Kagome told him firmly finally settled in her thoughts. "I'll gain control over my powers on my own." She knew she had passed whatever the test was. But was the test simply to figure out that she had to learn control? As she bent to pick up the arrow at her feet and slip it into the side of her skirt, she knew that she _would _learn the control. She could feel the desire for blood at the back of her head. It was a terrifying feeling and gave her creepy vampire thoughts but she didn't want the blood to drink. She wanted control of it. The thought of the blood running through her hands and doing what she wanted followed her thoughts. But she pushed those dark thoughts away and concentrated on the good things her blood control could do. She'd already proved she could purge drugs and disease from blood, which was something great. Maybe there was more she could do, and it was the possible good that would give her the strength to learn how to control the power.

Myoga stared at her for a moment to judge her sincerity and the scales tilted to become even once again and an old style wooden arrow fell from the tray on the right to land at her feet. "Congratulations." He murmured and there was the sound of a lock turning as a door appeared behind the scales and opened. "The Queen awaits." A moment later he vanished leaving Kagome and Inuyasha peering into the door way to what looks like a garden.

"Well…" Inuyasha murmured quietly. He didn't seem to understand anything that had been happening but then again, Kagome wasn't certain she understood either. "Shall we?"

Kagome froze for a moment, letting her thoughts of the future drift away as she stared ahead. She had a feeling that the worst was yet to come. Then she straightened her shoulders and linked hands with Inuyasha before nodding. "Let's go."

* * *

**Well...that's the end of the Chapter. I hope you liked it. I know it's a bit confusing, or it was for me, but I hope it made some sense. The next chapter won't take as long I hope!! Please review.**


	13. Bloody Mind

**Chapter 13 **

**The last part of her being in her mind. But not the end of fun, psycho-Kagome! Promise! Enjoy.**

* * *

Kagome walked through the door and as she passed through she felt as if she'd walked through cold silk. Then four facts hit her so suddenly she shivered.

One, Inuyasha was no longer with her.

Two, she was clean and wearing a completely new outfit.

Three, the room was such a bright white she felt blinded.

And four, she wasn't alone.

She squared her shoulders knowing that even if Inuyasha wasn't with her in here anymore, he was with her in her heart. Isn't that what he had spent the last two places of torture telling her? Resolutely, she strode forward, hearing the click of her heels on the marble floor. She wore strappy high-heels and a floor length black ball gown with her hair scooped up into a messy bun behind her, held up with the arrow she'd won in the 'present'. A choker held the jewel from the 'past' snug in the hollow of her throat.

As she approached the other person in the room she studied the woman closely. She was reclining along a divan with her hair trailing over the edge by her head into a thick black river. Her ball gown was a deep red and as Kagome got closer, she realized with horror that 'blood red' wasn't just a phrase. The dress was made of blood and moved like silk around the woman. It was then that Kagome hit the fifth fact.

If her sanity was what she was here to free, this was her insanity. It was _her_.

"Correct." The woman smiled widely and the darkness in her eyes brightened briefly. "I am you. I am your future." She stood and moved towards Kagome.

"You aren't my future." Kagome choked watching the dress more than the woman. She could feel that spelled blood singing in her blood and wondered just where it had come from.

"Where it came from?" The woman laughed the sound manic and a parody of the chimes Kagome had been told was her laugh. "From here of course." She lifted one side of the dress to unblock the other side of the divan and displayed the pile of bodies that rested on the other side.

Kagome froze, her mind trying to deny that her friends bodies were drained of their blood on the other side of her insanity. "No…" _It's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head…literally! _She shook her head and moved her gaze to her insanity who was pouting at her lack of reaction. "Why?" She asked quietly, trying to understand.

"Because," she whispered, moving closer to Kagome and sending out a tendril of blood to curl along Kagome's cheek like a ribbon. Her smile widened as Kagome flinched slightly as it touched her. "They are Naraku's enemies."

"Naraku's?" Kagome repeated. "What does that bastard have to do with us?"

The other Kagome darted forward and smacked Kagome, sending her tumbling to the floor. "Don't you dare call him that!" She hissed the blood in her dress moving faster in her agitation. "He has given us a great gift!" She threw her arms wide and began to spin. "He's given us power, freedom, and love! He is our lover, our master, and we are his."

Kagome growled and spat out the blood that had filled her mouth at the hit. "That's not love, nor is it freedom!" She jumped to her feet and glared angrily at the woman who was dancing like a little girl. "I am not his!"

"You will be." She sang continuing to twirl in circles. "He's coming for you." She laughed again and another ribbon drifted to Kagome to wrap around her wrists and tug her to the floor. "You will be his, and I will rule this body."

Kagome concentrated on the blood touching her and yanked the control of it away from her insanity. She felt angry and knew that she needed to calm down. If the 'present' was anything to go by, she needed to be calm to work her powers. "You will not rule my body." She told the other keeping her eyes closed and concentrating on the feeling of her magic. With the magic buzzing in her mind, she knew exactly where the other was, and knew when she was using her own magic to reach out.

"I will! I will do anything for Naraku!" The other shouted and sent spikes of blood darting for Kagome's chest only for it to liquefy and wrap itself around Kagome's arms like a pet snake. She growled in anger and sent a wave of boiling blood to swamp her.

Kagome felt the blood coming, felt the heat of it, and sent out a calming wave of her own power. She didn't fight the woman, only took away her control. She knew, though hated the fact, that the woman was a part of her. She was what Naraku had produced with all of his drugs and torture and mind twisting. She was what Kagome would have been, if Inuyasha hadn't managed to burrow himself deep in her mind and save her. He'd questioned where she'd gone and made her realize she wasn't there. She put a hand to her head as memories swamped her. She heard a groan from her other made her realize the same memories went through them both just before she was swept away.

"_Right now, Kagome," Naraku's voice was deceitful in its softness as she felt a knife cut into her arm. "Right now, you aren't whole. You need to release that power inside of you, and you need to learn that you are mine." She felt another cut along the bottom of her wrist and the blood flow that trickled down her palm. "You need to learn that I am your master and that all the power you can call," he paused as he watched the injury begin to heal, "is __**mine**__."_

Kagome stumbled as the other burst into tears when the memory faded. "You see? It is not love." She whispered moving forward to wrap her arms around the other. "It is not freedom." She felt the other shudder and try to thrash away from her embrace but she held on tight even as the blood that covered the other began to attack her. She couldn't evade them all or turn them harmless but she ignored the physical pain to try to heal the mental. "I want to be my own master."

"You can never be master!" The other screamed, trying to escape Kagome's calming embrace.

But Kagome knew what she was running from wasn't Kagome, it was fear. If she let Kagome take control, let her 'rule the body' she was no longer in control. She was afraid of what would happen to her if she was left behind. A fear that Kagome recognized also came from what Naraku had done to her. He'd made her so dependent on his approval, his pride, and his drugs, that she was afraid to try to go out on her own. The Sanity that had arisen helped tamper that fear and the Power that gained it's own life helped her keep up a façade, but the split was what had made her so unbalanced.

In Freudian Terms, her insanity was her Id, her power was her Super-Ego, and her sanity was the Ego. With Sanity locked away as it had been Id had run amok trying to get the pleasure it could while her power fought it off trying to use its strength to push its moral and righteous way of thinking onto the insanity and force it to change.

But Id, insanity, is needed in everyone. It is what gives us creativity, joy, and silliness. But it must be tempered with the Super-Ego and Ego to reach a balance. She had just been going from one extreme to the other. While the insanity had been trapped and kept its Naraku fascination locked up, the _pleasure_ of blood had leaked out and twisted with the Super-Ego's belief that war and blood were _bad_ which led to her nightmares and visions.

She had to make them combine again. She needed her sanity back, needed to be _whole. _"I will be master." She told the other softly and lifted her face to hers. "_We_ will be master." And she rested her forehead against her Id and let go of her fear and anger. "Together."

The Id screamed as the magic rippled out of Kagome and filled the room with its fire. A bright flash and the Id disappeared leaving behind a beautiful gold key. As Kagome stood and lifted the key into her hand the world began to waver. "_Together." _The word filled the room with voices and made it tremble beneath the power of it. Kagome closed her eyes and when she opened them she stood in the first room she'd entered where her sanity was locked up. At her right side stood Id, still in her blood dress, on her left the Super-Ego, in her school uniform. She reached forward and unlocked the locks that held her Sanity to the wall. With a soft sigh, she fell forward and blended with Kagome.

"_Together." _The three of them spoke and wrapped their arms around each other. A feeling of falling came over Kagome and she closed her eyes against the spinning room.

* * *

The sound of whispering and a breeze kissing her heated skin brought Kagome back to herself and she opened her eyes. Inuyasha sat a few feet in front of her and smiled widely as she looked at him.

"Welcome back."

* * *

**_Well...that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter things will start to heat up. The Id wasn't blowing smoke when she said that "He is coming for you" :)_**

**_Review please._**


End file.
